leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
崔丝塔娜/背景故事
传说 The Megling Commandos are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage, deadliness, and ruthlessness, making them the most respected and feared of all warriors in Bandle City. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, are still heard throughout Valoran taverns. It was these legends that most fascinated a young Tristana. Since she was a wee child, Tristana wanted nothing more than to become the crack shot that her idol had been all those years ago. She trained her entire life, until finally she was old enough to join the military and able to earn her place among the Megling Commandos. The senior officers were impressed by her abilities, claiming that Tristana was a natural, and her dream was realized the day she donned her Megling fatigues. Though her heart lies with her unit, the call to the League of Legends was irresistible and now Tristana protects Bandle City as a champion. While intense and focused as a Megling Gunner, Tristana is remarkably different in her personal life. Outside the Fields of Justice, she is friendly and cheerful - the sort of yordle who always has a kind word for everyone. Tristana recently struck up a close friendship with . They are both members of Bandle City's Special Forces, so not only do they bond as yordles, but also as fellow warriors and champions... though she outright ignores any questions pertaining to a blossoming romance. }} 台词 ;Upon selection ;Movement/attacking ;Taunt ;Joke Development *''Tristana was designed by Ezreal. Tristana RiotGirlSkin old.jpg|1st Riot Girl Tristana splash art Tristana EarnestElfSkin old.jpg|1st Earnest Elf Tristana splash art Tristana FirefighterSkin old.jpg|1st Firefighter Tristana splash art Tristana_RocketGirlSkin_old.jpg|1st Rocket Girl Tristana splash art Tristana RocketGirl render.png|Rocket Girl Tristana render Previous Abilities Rapid_Fire_Old.png|Rapid Fire (Old) Rending_Shot.png|Rending Shot DrawABead.jpg|'Draw a Bead' (Active) – Tristana aims much more carefully, increasing her attack range but slowing her movement speed. Patch history : ** Cast range now matches her attack range (including per level increases from ). * : ** Fixed: Rocket Jump is now more reliable when used around terrain. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 140. V1.0.0.143: * : ** Passive damage no longer activates from spell damage. ** Tooltip now reflects the ability power ratio. V1.0.0.141: * Fixed a bug where passive was not working correctly with and . V1.0.0.138: * Tristana will now attempt to immediately attack champions targeted by or . V1.0.0.135: * cast range increased to 625 from 600. V1.0.0.130(Hotfix): *Fixed a bug that caused Tristana's abilities to lock up. V1.0.0.129: * Base attack damage increased to 46.5 from 44.5 * Tristana will now automatically attack the target she casts on * ** Knockback radius increased to 200 from 175 ** Now has an indicator around the target to show knockback radius (similar to V1.0.0.120: * Fixed a bug where cooldown reset upon kill or assist could fail if Tristana's damage output was fully absorbed by a shield. V1.0.0.115: * ** Damage now applies over 5 seconds instead of 4 to 8. ** Total damage increased to 110/140/170/200/230 up from 100/125/150/175/200. ** Healing reduction duration is now a static 5 seconds from 3 to 8. V1.0.0.106: * Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * : No longer deals damage and slows if the jump is interrupted by another movement effect. V1.0.0.100: * : ** Debuff now correctly states the slow amount. ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.86: * Updated several particles. * : Fixed a bug that was causing an extra tick of damage on impact. V1.0.0.83: * can no longer be cast while immobilized. V1.0.0.61: * : ** Passive compnent no longer deactivates when on cooldown. ** Healing reduction effect increased to 65% from 50%. V1.0.0.52: * Auto attack missile speed increased to 2250 from 1450. * : Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. * : Mana Cost reduced to 80 from 100. * : ** Passive explosion damage increased to 50/75/100/125/150 from 30/50/70/90/110. ** Active component will now tick damage every second as opposed to every half second. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 140 from 150. ** Pushback radius increased to 175 from 150. v0.9.25.24: * now properly costs mana. * now procs effects of AoE spells. * Tristana can no longer outrange V0.9.25.21: **Reduced Attack Speed per Level from 3.1 to 2.8. * cursor changed to Area of Effect Indicator. * Damage reduced from 300/450/600 to 300/400/500. V0.9.22.16: * Range reduced from 0-180 to 0-162. V0.9.22.15: * Stats: ** Reduced Health per Level from 90 to 82. ** Reduced Base Health from 545 to 497. ** Reduced Attack Speed per level from 3.3 to 3.1. * : ** Decreased Damage from 60/120/180/240/300 to 70/115/160/205/250. ** Increased Cooldown from 20/18/16/14/12 to 22/20/18/16/14. ** New Effect: Cooldown is cleared on Champion kill/assist. ** Removed AoE cursor (still aoe). * : ** Reduced Cooldown from 90/75/60 to 60. * (Remake): ** Reduced passive AoE damage on kill from 50/100/150/200/250 to 30/50/70/90/110, Increased AoE from 275 to 300. ** Added an Activate Effect: Single target DoT that reduces Regen/Healing by 50% for 4/5/6/7/8 second V0.8.22.115: * Stats: ** Increased base attack range from 500 to 550 (can now get up to 730 at lvl 18 with her passive). ** Increased Armor per level from 2.4 to 3. ** Increased Magic Resist from 25 to 30. * : ** Increased Damage from 50/100/150/200/250 to 60/115/170/225/280. ** Increased Slow duration from 2 to 2.5. June 26, 2009 Patch: * : Ability power ratio reduced to 1.5 from 1.8. June 19, 2009 Patch: * : Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1. * : Ability power ratio reduced to 1.8 from 2. June 12, 2009 Patch: * : Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.5. * : Ability power ratio increased to 2 form 0. June 6, 2009 Patch * : sped up cast time to make it more responsive and easier to hit with. May 29, 2009 Patch: * : damage increased to 50/100/150/200/250 from 40/80/120/160/200. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. * : damage reduced to 50/100/150/200/250 from 60/120/180/240/300. May 9, 2009 Patch: * : ** Updated tooltip to correct values (to 60% slow for 2 seconds from 30% slow for 3 seconds). ** Cast Range reduced to 900 from 1000. May 1, 2009 Patch: Rework * Removed Ability: . * NEW ABILITY – : Tristana jumps to a distant location, slowing and damaging surrounding targets upon landing. * Moved Tristana's true passive with her leveling passive. She will now gain attack range passively with her level, and she can spend points in order to deal more damage to surrounding units when she deals the killing blow. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Fixed an issue with which caused unnecessary lag time when casting the spell. April 11, 2009 Patch: * : range increased to 700 from 600. * Made instant cast. Alpha Week 6: * : Tooltip corrected. Alpha Week 4: * Range increased to 500 from 350. * : Fixed the tooltip that was not properly showing that the spell slows targets by 10/15/20/25/30%. Alpha Week 3: * : ** Buff duration reduced to 7 seconds from 14. ** Attack speed bonus increased to 40/60/80/100/120% from 25/35/45/55/65%. ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 30. * : No longer slows and is always on. * : ** Damage reduced to 300/450/600 from 300/450/600. ** Cooldown changed to 90/75/60 seconds from 100/75/50. ** Mana cost reduced to 150 from 200. ** Now pushed back all enemies around the target instead of just the target itself. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed tooltip typos for . }} Category:英雄背景故事